The Most Unlikely Place
by Deadly Off Topic
Summary: Elissa and Alistair are separated in the middle of a Dark Spawn ambush. Part 1: details the direction Elissa went. Part 2: deals with Alistair's attempt at locating her. Part 3: Union brings the two together.
1. Elissa Chapter 1

The Most Unlikely Place

By Deadly Off Topic

_Part 1: Elissa_

Chapter 1

"Wynne! Leliana!" Elissa calls for her friends, determined to bully her way through the crowd of dark spawn that's erupted all around them, but it's near impossible. Their sheer numbers make a compact wall of disturbing flesh with sharp, pointy weapons that can't be charged through. But Elissa tries. She's swinging her sword with abandon, taking the heads off any who come too close. Considering that most dark spawn don't think when they fight, just simply throw themselves at a target, she uses this against them with devastating results. One could almost feel sorry for the monsters... almost, but not quite. "Damn it! They're everywhere!" Desperation clouds her voice as she scans the wretched beasts that are swarming around her like mosquitos. Aside from losing sight of Wynne and Leliana, where are the others?

The dog is missing. She can no longer hear his frantic barking amidst the din of the charging dark spawn. As to Morrigan, the mage has probably shape-shifted into a bug and gone into hiding. Oh, it's not that the mage won't fight, but Elissa already knows that a retreat is in order and knowing Morrigan like she does, she expects that the cold-calculating witch won't hesitate to get to high ground. But as for Sten and Oghren, she can hear their fierce battle cries wreaking havoc all around them. One for honour and the other more drunk than need be, but she's noticing that their cries are growing weaker and weaker. A pang of concern hits her as she realizes they are being driven further and farther away from her. It's almost as if the dark spawn know that to weaken her party - to weaken her - they need to divide and conquer. Kill them...separately.

The feeling leaves an awful taste in her mouth which sinks down to the roots in her belly, tying it in uncomfortable knots. Elissa doesn't have a lot of friends so losing these guys is NOT an option. She's going to fight with every ounce of her being and take charge of things as she always does. Because if she doesn't do it, there's no one else who will.

Now who else is unaccounted for? That leaves Zevran and Alistair-

"Elissa? Where are you?" He's right on queue. And she notes with inward surprise that his voice has gone rough and reedy. He must have been screaming for her for some time. "Elissa!" He's so focused on getting to her that Elissa swears she can feel each expenditure of energy as he thrusts his blade in her direction. Swing! Swang! Crash!

"Alistair! I'm here!" If only she could get a good look at him, see if he's okay, but the dark spawn's growing numbers make it impossible to even catch a glimpse. There are just too damn many of them.

"Hang on, I'm coming!" The desperation in his voice shocks her, sending her senses into a giddy sort of panic. Out of everyone she's been separated from, he alone has come seeking her. He alone has managed to find her. It overwhelms her suddenly, this over raw and carnal feeling, but every ounce of her being wants - needs - to get to him.

"Alistair! Be careful!" Elissa's frantic now, more than she's ever been, because he

so close and yet so out of reach. She _needs _to reach him... to _protect_ him. It's almost silly thinking that a grown man trained to kill dark spawn needs her protection, but Elissa's rationale in relation to Alistair is a bit screwy at the moment. And while it's in her nature to take charge and protect others, the real truth is that Alistair's become so central to her core of being that being without him is not an option. She's never wanted anything or anyone with the same fierce desire as she wants him. It's almost unnatural on how fixated she's become on him. If her father was alive, he'd cautioned space and some time away from the man to reassesses her feelings... but then again, Alistair is Maric's bastard. Her father might have an ulterior motive for her to back away from someone like him.

"Damn it, they're everywhere! Are you okay?"

She answers with a gruff affirmative as she lops the limbs off a leering dark spawn. "I don't think I can push myself through! There's too many of them!" Swift and fierce, she kicks at it and sends it caterwauling into more of its fellows. This is followed by an oomph and a crash, but dismally this makes no dent in their sprawling mass. The poor woman has been trained to fight since a child and her movements are graceful and deadly, but even with this back and forth dancing, Elissa can barely keep them from swarming down on her. It's not enough to make any leeway. "We're gonna have to regroup. I think I can push my way behind them, but not ahead!" ...not where her companions are - where Alistair is.

For a frightening moment that twists painfully at her heart, she receives no answer from Alistair. Has a dark spawn taken the man she loves away? In that pre-natural silence, she picks up the guttural screaming of the attacking beasts and the loud, snapping crackles coming from the campfire which seems lopsided and hazy. She can barely see it despite the fact that several darkspawns are now cooking upon it. A fact she knows by the disgusting smell filling the air. Then abruptly, "Love! Are you there!"

Relief touches floods her as she thinks about the Templar's strong body discharging dark spawn left, right and center. "For now, but not for long. I think it's time we ditched this party! You know the place we talked about earlier today?" She calls back sharply as she sends the tip of her blade deep into the gut of a dark spawn behind her. Without a moment's thought, Elissa pulls her sword free and whirlwinds to keep her footing. Alistair. Her Alistair. She knows its foolish to think about how much this man means to her, but that wild, crazy feeling sticks to her like glue. If they're going to survive, they have to split up. "Got it!"

"Yes! Okay! Got it! You better be there!" He doesn't sound happy, but then again can she blame him. She's not happy either. Of all the nights to attack their camp, it's gotta be the one time when he built up enough nerve to approach her tent. 

"Me, I better see you there!" But as she says this, the dark spawn surge again and she loses all contact with Alistair.

(Author's Note: I wrote this fic in its entirely during my holidays last May, but I never had the time to edit the entire thing in full as well as matters weren't help much by a friend who promised to beta it, but simply never ended up doing it. Sigh. Anyway. These first two chapters are done in Elissa's view point while the second part is done through Alistair's viewpoint. Sort of a like a Before and After, but instead with two different people. May 24, 2010)


	2. Elissa Chapter 2

The Most Unlikely Place

By Deadly Off Topic

_Part 1: Elissa_

Chapter 2

She doesn't know how long it's been since she broke free from the dark spawn's ambush, but Elissa hurts everywhere. Tired legs from running, sore arms from having to parry, thrust and shield against every blow, not to mention the few knicks and cuts she took when the dark spawn manage to snip at her. Stupid Arch-demon working overtime, doesn't it know to take a day off once in a while? Damn the beast to the hells. Gas. All she wants now is a warm, soapy bath she can simply lie in for hours. Preferably with a very hot, naked and wet Templar joining her. Too exhausted for a girlish titter, although if truth be told, she isn't much for doing girlish things, Elissa leans against a huge slab of broken stone with a heavy sigh.

What if Alistair changes his mind? What if he starts thinking she's too much trouble or how dangerous it is to be with her? After all, she's the one leading this expedition when he's the senior warden. He's the one skirting that responsibility so why would a romance be any different? Stupid! He's not like that, and she knows it. While he doesn't take the lead, he does handle his responsibility as a Grey Warden very, VERY, seriously. It's one of the things that draws her to him, his steadfast faith and honour, as well as his ability to do what is necessary. Elissa's surprised to find a chuckle on her lips. She can't help but admit there's a certain charm to a man who does what he's told - especially one who's at her beck and call and knows it - and doesn't mind.

Ah. All these silly worries when she knows better, but Elissa's never been in love before and despite what Alistair might suspect, he would be her first and only. It terrifying that she's been flirting with heart pangs from the start, but he's the one person in her life who's come to her not because of who she _was_, but because of who she _is_. He doesn't care that her family is second in line to the throne, but then again he knows she doesn't give a damn that he's Maric's bastard either. They're an unlikely pair and that's where the trick of it lies. Such an unlikely place for the two of them to meet and yet...

If only things could be different. It's a foolish thought because she knows that in a perfect world, she'd still be in Highever and Alistair would be a Templar under the power of the Chantry. The dark spawn? They'd be a nightmare best left forgotten and as to her and Alistair they would never have met. Well, she can't say that for absolutes, but the chances would be extremely unlikely. In a way, she'd have to say a prayer and thank you on behalf of Duncan the next time she's near a Chantry's building. Without him, this would never have been possible.

As she stares at the star infested sky above, her eyes tracing the wonders of the heavens with something akin to awe, something Duncan once said drifts back into her thoughts. It makes a lot more sense with hindsight. _I want both her and Alistair to light the beacon. They'll be okay as long as they're together. _His laughter, surprising warm in the dismal circumstances, had pulled her attention as if it was an explosion. Elissa was half afraid he knew she was listening in by the tent shadows, but if so he never revealed her. _I know he won't like this duty at first, but I'm not blind. She'll be good for him, temper his steel and perhaps make him shine when before he only glimmered._

_I don't think he'll thank you for it. _Came a reply from a Warden she regrettably did not know.

_Of course not, all he'll see right now is that he's not able to ride with me, but in time, he'll thank me. I know his tastes and I have seen her promise. She'll be the one. It will be enough. _

He had a clearer eye than all of us, she realizes as she lowers her head. Her gaze trailing off into the darkness of the woods in front of her, her dim senses feeling out for what dark spawn remained. She'd always suspected there was another reason why Duncan had his eye on her. Why he made it absolutely clear that while he would not press the issue that she join the Wardens out of respect for her father, the offer had been laid bare on the table just the same. He had made sure she understood her importance. He wasn't just claiming her for the Grey Wardens... he wanted her for the boy he had come to love as a son. "It's not all black and white," she says softly. "You knew and you hoped. Sometimes I think you're as conniving as Loghain claims you are."

As she leans back into a broken wall, its outline barely visible by the light of the milky heavens above, Elissa suddenly comes back to herself amidst all her dark memories. The tower stands like some sliver of broken bone jabbed into the dirt. Is this on the map?

Thoughts of Alistair and Duncan on hold, she searches through her backpack for her lantern and some flint and tinder. Though it takes a few moments, she has a light going and is pursuing a map she's retrieved. Everything seems in order, except she never expected the ruins here. "Either the map's wrong about this, or I've walked further than I meant to." She murmurs softly to herself as she shoves it back into her pack before reshouldering it. It's a bit awkward, what with her in her armour and carrying both the lantern and her shield in the same hand, but she needs her sword hand free just in case. Her minute radar warns her that there are still dark spawn in the area and Elissa needs to be wary. "Even now I haven't lost them all. Sodding bastards."

As she shifts, she's reminded again that every part of her hurts. Those blasted dark spawn really did a number on her and the camp. Painfully, she tries not to think about her friends right now because doing so is not conducive to surviving. And yet she knows that if they're going to meet up here, she needs to do something to secure the place. She's not having wounded, near dying friends getting ambushed by things they can't feel coming.

An odd flicker of white catches the peripheral of her vision and Elissa swears she sees the glimmering tail end of light disappear into...a pathway revealed amidst this rubble of crumpled stone. Was that a spirit or are her tired eyes playing tricks on her. She's not afraid of ghosts, she's dealt with her fair share, but ruins like this are notorious for spirits with bad attitudes.

But that doesn't stop her from casting her lantern in the pathway to get a better look. As Elissa's sea-green eyes flicker to the doorway, a half-sketchy plan presents itself. It'll take a bit of nerve and concentration to get the attention of the few dark spawn left, but she knows she'll be able to do it. It's time to clear out the trash so that the survivors - and she cringes at the thought that some of her friends might be dead - can find a safe haven.


	3. Alistair  Chapter 1

_The Most Unlikely Place_

By Deadly Off Topic

_Part 2 Alistair_

_Chapter 1_

With a flurry of sword strikes ringing hard in his ears Alistair finds himself screaming furiously down the stone passageway. "Blast it! Where is she?" Caught in the proverbial rock and a hard place, he had only two ways to go right now. Either back the way he came, through the shambling ruined tower that hid this forgotten basement passage AND to meet up with the gathering horde of dark spawn marauding above, or to go further down. Since he isn't in any particular rush to throw himself to an open sky crowded with angry dark spawn - and really who would be in any rush to be spiked in on all sides by those bastards - the only viable way would be have to be down.

Still, this was NOT how he expected being with Elissa tonight. Candles maybe, maybe a crushed flower or two, but dark spawn NO! "She said she would be here. Why isn't she here?" A glance behind shows a good score of slain dark spawn piled uncomfortably high between him and the exit. He curses. Even if they could make a break for the open road, who'd want to waddle through that. All it will take is one half-dying dark spawn to time a fatal thrust and good night forever.

"How should I know? The place is empty of dark spawn, she leaves a mark on the ground outside saying which I assume meant she is going in and then BOOM, more dark spawn show up. It's all very confusing." Zevran is fighting madly, his silver daggers flashing as he carefully keeps his back to Alistair and not to these monsters sprawling around them like maggots. Zevran looks worn and exhausted, much like his companion, but he still has enough energy to be amusing. "But I guess she does say a lot of things though. Like _Zevran, you're very handsome today, I think I will dump Alistair for you. O_kay, she didn't say that, I did. Just checking if you're listening."

"I was listening so good, I almost stabbed you instead of the dark spawn. And under the circumstances I'm quite sure I could get away with it too. It's dark and my hand slipped." For a moment all he can hear is the grunting and sword clashing movement of the dark spawn and then Zevran's accentuated laughter chimes in.

"I doubt it would go as simply as that. We Antivan crows are tough birds, you'd lose your sword in my back and I'd have lost one of my daggers in your eyes. I think she'd wonder why you'd have a new eye piece." More dark spawn had emerged from the upper level even as their frontmost fellows were felled by their blades. This was not looking good at all. They were going to have to do something about blocking that door if they were ever going to have a moment respite.

"You have an answer for everything, don't you, Zevran?"

"That depends."

"Oh? On what?"

"The question, obviously."

"Oh maker, why did I bother to ask."

"Because you want to make it so easy for me." Zevran's tone is amused, but there's a grimness to his face that Alistair doesn't like. Even with the flickering lanterns they've brought giving them some meagre light, it's more than obvious that the assassin's humour is stretched thin even for him. He's worried about their missing leader just as much as Alistair is.

"I don't like that look. What are you thinking?" This is punctuate by a feral growl as Alistair slashes at a dark spawn across its exposed belly before following up with a well timed shield bash to its head. It's also about the same time that he notices the way below is starting to look a lot more appealing now that he's cleared it of dark spawn. If by appealing one could mean that twisted cobwebs, broken beams of old wood and layers of filthy dust were charming, then yes, the place had a lot to offer in that department. Otherwise, it looks as miserable and disturbing as all the other subterranean dwellings they've already been to.

Zevran's moves are like lightning as he dodges and twists gracefully away like a cat. There's still dark spawn coming in from above though so Alistair readies his blood soaked blade. When he speaks again there's a familiarity in it that belies the struggle going on around them. "Well, if you must know. I was wondering why she _wants_ you? You're not exactly prime material, you know."

For almost one brief moment Alistair's sword is balanced in the air, poised to stab a dark spawn that's fallen to his might. "WHAT?"

"You make it so easy Alistair. Oh, are you going to kill that or should I?"

Before the inhuman beast can make for it's own fallen weapon, Alistair severs its head with one mighty blow and watches with an odd detach way how the body jerks and trashes about. For some reason it reminds him of a headless chicken. "That was another joke, was it?"

"It might be. You really should learn to relax you know." Zevran says this knowing full well that they're fighting for their lives. It's amazing how even under the most dire and stressful of circumstances he is able to keep joking. "No wonder your relationship hasn't moved beyond the hands holding and kissing stage. You have kissed her right?"

"Maker's breath. Why is everyone interested in what my relationship is to her?" At the same time he notices that his lantern's tipped over and is about to go out. He manages to reach for the handle, but by the now the light is a mere glimmer. Damn. All that's really left is the soft glow from Zevran's. If they lose that, they'll be going blind. "I can't believe we're having this conversation, are all you Antivan Crows this mad?"

Zevran spares Alistair a boyish smile. "Not all of them, but it helps you know. And conversation does help to past the time-"

"While fighting dark spawn? Maker's Breath." Exasperation clouds his words as Alistair pulls back a bit, testing the space between the last fallen dark spawn that came up from the lower levels. He doesn't sense any- "She's down there!"

"What?" That jars Zevran from his teasing banter as he draws a step towards Alistair. He eyes Alistair with unbridled disbelief. "How do you know?"

"I just...do." It happened only recently and yet he doesn't quite know how to explain it to the elf because he doesn't know how to explain it to himself. She's not dark spawn and yet... blood calls to blood. Elissa's blood. And suddenly he's grip with a terrifying fear. He knows its stupid because she's alive, but something is wrong or she would have come by now. This he knows innately and again he can't even find the words to explain it. "I've got to get to her. Now."

"And you expect me to hold this door?" Zevran doesn't sound angry, but then again the assassin is always making jokes so who can tell the difference.

Alistair's trouble gaze travels over the sprawled dark spawn they've already killed and the narrowing numbers that are struggling to fit through the 'front door'. It's almost an even fight by this point - one on one. "If you can't handled it-"

"Of course I can." There's a hell of a lot of bravado in those four words, but Zevran isn't a fool. His next line softens them almost immediately, "For a little while at least. Go get her and come back, okay."

There's a lot he wants to say right now. Possibly, _Sorry _or even _Thanks_, but Alistair's relationship to Zevran isn't as good as Elissa's relationship to Lelianna. All he can do is simply nod in acknowledgment and say, "Of course."

"And Alistair?"

He hates the delay knowing that every second he's not at her side is a second wasted, but he turns back to face Zevran. Leaving the assassin to what may be quick death, he owes him that much. "Yes?"

"Sooner rather than later, okay?"

"Gotcha!"

(Author's Note: Sorry about the long pause between updating. Life issues, a very overworked working schedule (where I get screwed out of my vacation time), and worrying about my parental unit for certain personal matters... have a way to delay a person. I am going to try to get these chapters edited.)


	4. Alistair Chapter 2

The Most Unlikely Place

By Deadly Off Topic

_Chapter 2_

Alistair meets little resistence as he descends the passageway which surprises him. Of the dark spawn that came from below, there seemed to be precious few now. This is a good thing he forces himself to remember since it means that the main contingency force has to be outside. He has to assume that something must have brought a group of these bastards to explore the ruin and that it's just bad timing which found him and Zevran between the two parties.

Bad timing? Thinking abruptly of Elissa, Alistair's mind races with the implications. If she's down there and his gut feeling is telling him she is, then this isn't all by chance. By the Maker, if they've harmed her-

He bats absently at cobwebs that get in his way as he stumbles through the crumbling gloom of the stone passageway. His meagre light isn't much help since he can hardly see the broken rocks and timber he's tripping on, but still it's better than nothing. Whatever this place was before, it's unrecognizable now. Why would Elissa come inside? And come alone too, it makes no sense.

"Now, if I were a lost Warden Commander, where would I be?" He tries to stick to humour, it's the one shield he knows best, but his insides are shaking so badly he's close to tears. As much as he doesn't want to remember Zevran's banter from before, Alistair knows the assassin has pretty much read him like a book. Why does Elissa see anything redeeming in a royal bastard anyway? What can he bring to their relationship that she could possibly need? After all she's been brought up as a full blooded royal with a loving family who worshipped her and her brother - if anything, her standards should be much higher than settling on... him. Humour, a good sword arm... that can't be enough for her, can it? And as Zevran so painfully reminded him, Alistair hasn't even taken her to bed yet although the good Maker knows he was trying. What happens, in his inexperienced, if he fumbles it? "Oh Elissa, by the Maker. I don't know why you turned her gaze on me, I'm not even worthy to be in the same room with her."

If only-

Blackness surrounds him for a death-defying moment and he feels the air surge up and rush through his clothes as the ground caves under him. It happens so fast that he lets go of the lantern without a thought. In an weird detached way, he sees it rolls uselessly to the side - the flame going out almost as casually as someone blowing out a birthday candle. Is that some sort of cold metaphor for him, about to be snuffled out by falling to his death? "Daaaaaaaaaaaam iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit!"

But even though he falls for quite some time the impact that greets him is a cold, wet splash. Water? What has he fallen into? But he realizes it almost instantly. It's an unground river and by the feel of it, it's very deep. "And me without a light." Good thing he knows a bit about swimming and threading water, but how much of that is going to help him when he has no idea of which way to go. "I could just wait here for Zevran, if he lives long enough." For the first time in his life, he's actually hoping the assassin is going to be fine because if he's not then Alistair is going to be a drown rat pretty soon. He's athletic sure enough, but the armour is an encumbrance pulling him down and he is only human. Stamina gonna give soon enough.

With grim determination, he paddles to the side - at least what he hopes is a side - and finds a surprise waiting for him. Though deep where he fell through, the water immediately begins to level off as if he's walking along a stairway that leads out of a pool. No, come to think about it, it feels exactly like that. Maker, what was this place? More than ever he wishes he has his lantern, although truth be told, he's glad he sheathed his sword to carry it. If he runs into dark spawn now, he need it.

Unable to hold back a sneeze, Alistair stands wet and shivering on some sort of walkway. It's narrow to be sure and stones are broken in places, but otherwise it's in tact and in better condition than the pathway above. He can even feel the polished stone wall in front of him and it confuses him even more. Just what in the world was this place? If one was to believe the outward appearance when he and Zevran arrived, it was a tipped over and broken clumped up remain of an ancient tower. Old. Forgotten.

But down here in the dark, it feels different and the air... he just realizes now, is rather breathable. Not stale or filled with rankness associated with dust, decay and mould, but almost sweet as if a wind has just blown in off a rose bed. Which means there's got to be another way out, but where? Gah. Without a light and with the risk of the dark spawn returning, he needs to concentrate first on finding Elissa.

Heat pulses through him for a moment, an awkward feeling since he's completely drenched from head to toe with cold water, but he's sensing something. Could it be Elissa? There's no reason to know why, but he's sure she's on the other of this wall. Awake or unconscious, Alistair knows that if she's fallen through a crumbling old floor like he has -possibly minus the water to cushion the fall- then she's definitely hurt. And he knows one thing more than he's ever known and that's despite what he thinks of his worth to her, he knows what hers is to him. He can't live without her.

Desperation fills him, as he pounds on the hard stone wall. "Elissa! Elissa, answer me!" How does he get to her? He can't see in the dark and one wrong move will have him falling backwards into that cold pool behind him. "Elissa!" He's working blind right now and the effect it has on his confidence is shaky at best. So close to her and yet unable to get to her, the frustration couple with panic is making his already thin nerves fracture. What is he going to do? Oh Maker, has he ever thought of life without her? No, of course not. He's figured some dark spawn would have killed him before too long. He never expected, never once thought, that he could live while she died. It was a never a thought until now. "How do I get to you?" His voice is rough, raw with emotion he doesn't want to give vent to. "I need to get to you."

Alistair doesn't realize he sees a faint, out worldly glimmer until it's run past him - through him. What in the Maker was that? He turns and stares, not sure what to make out of it, but knowing that such ghosts, spirits really, are not uncommon in forgotten places like this. ...especially when they have died unnaturally and cannot or will not move on.

Without wasting a moment though, he quickly uses the spirit's diminishing light to take charge of his surroundings. What he took for an underground river earlier is more of a gathering pool created for someone's personal well supply. An unground river must feed it to keep it fresh, but the steps he took to climb out - aside from where he tread - are dry as if the water is not as plentiful as it once was. It's just pure luck that there was enough to keep him from breaking his neck.

Damn, the spirit's light's already fading, but at least he saw what was on the wall he's sure Elissa's behind. There's murals painted in great details, thousands of people portrayed with weapons raised up to a sky where a dragon flies, but no sign of a latch or door. Belatedly he wishes he'd had a better look at the figures on the wall. Maybe they're dwarves and this used to be some sort of guard tower or barrack in some blight infected era. But there's no sure way of knowing and Alistair's not sure he'll get another chance to find out. And does he really want to confront that ghostly wisp that raced right through him? Shivering and wet he was already, but the cold feeling of hate - of malice seeping it's unwanted fingers all over him - that was frightful. Just great. Wasn't it just his luck to run into a pissed off spirit.

There's at least one good thing about that evil pulsating light, he forces himself to acknowledge, it's allowed him to see the door that'll let him. It's not too far from this mural he was pounding on. Wasting no time, Alistair finds himself fumbling for, what seems like forever, in locating the latch. "At least it's on this side." There's a soft click as the metal is forced back. At least he can still hear the distant, echoy screams of fighting reverberating off the walls above so he knows at least that Zevran is alive. That's one small consolation.

"Elissa, I'm coming!" Pushing on the door, he finds that it's heavy and cumbersome like stone and it grates inwardly slowly. "Well, so much for a charged rescue." But though he knows there's no dark spawn in the room in, he's in for a surprise. That same unearthly light greets him. A beautiful elven man silhouetted in a nimbus of white light hovers a few feet off the ground. "What in the world?" The goose bumps which raise along the back of Alistair's neck makes him swallow back the sudden unease as he stares into the morose, sad eyes of the spectre. It's like looking into a distant corridor and knowing full well it will never end. Unnerving. And Alistair doesn't like this one bit. He knows that Wynne or Leliana would know what to do with a spirit, but he hasn't a clue unless it involves a magic sword. Good thing he had his enchanted.

"This place," and it's like hearing double talking, for its voice echoes upon each word it says, "is not for you. Leave us." It lifts a troubled finger, transparent in the gloom, towards the door, but Alistair's gaze has already moved on to the figure behind the spectre. Dear blessed Maker! There she is! Elissa's half sitting on the dusty floor, her head flopped over so that her dark mess of hair is hanging down like an unkept dolly. Her armour is gone, scattered across the floor, and all she wears now is a loose shift and leggings. Her underclothes. What in the Maker's good name is going on?

"Elissa!"

He almost makes it to her before the spirit hisses at him, growing larger, more frightening to behold. Malice hugs its every baleful glare and there's no doubt that it intends to play fair at all. "Be gone, mortal. I have been alone so long, but now this woman is here and I intend to enjoy every second I have with her. There's no need of you."

"I don't think so, demon. Oh yes, surprised that I know what you are? It's that second voice of yours, it's so...dead giveaway." Alistair's sword pulls free with a wet, scraping sound as he holds it in mimicry of the spirit's outstretched hand, "As to this woman, I'm afraid she's already spoken for. So, I'll take her back, thank you very much." The fiery possessiveness in his voice rings so hard that Elissa stirs for perhaps the first time since she's been there.

"Ahaha, it's been so long since I've had a good laugh," and the double-talk comes back in a horrendous shriek that has Alistair cover one of his ears with his free hand. "You have not even bedded her."

Not another person interested in his sex life with Elissa, what the hell was it with people? It was as if they took turns on how to annoy and embarrass him the most. Didn't anyone understand it wasn't ANY OF THEIR FUCKING BUSINESS! "Just because I'm not a rutting dog, doesn't mean I don't intend to bed her. It's not like I can bring her flowers and candy, take her out for a nice walk and then invite her back to my place for some after dinner mints when there's monsters like you walking around. It's all about timing, but I doubt a demon like you would know that."

"I know enough about cowardice and fear... about how you mortals lust wantonly for each other... Like those who once build towers like this one which now lie in ruins... greed, avarice and willful, selfish desire brought it to it's knees. You can deny all your own needs for the so called good, but it does not fool me. I know exactly what she wants... what she needs." It shimmers between the unholy white glow to an off grey smudge, but its form is still that of an elf. Almost as if... Alistair's teeth grit angrily as he recognizes finally the form of Zevran. His rational side tells him flat out that this is NOT the real Zevran, but his emotions have just floored himself into overdrive that this demon would take THIS form with HIS Elissa. Is that what she wants, is that why this monster appeared in Zevran's form? "It's only a matter of time before she lets me in. _...and then I will break her._"

No! He won't accept it! Alistair is NOT having any of this. "I refuse to believe YOU are what she wants! You're a lust demon and this is trick. She's MINE!" He's growling as if he's gone feral. The grip on his sword is so tight that his knuckles have gone white with the stress. Does he even realize what's he's saying, how he's saying it. Doubtful.

"Ali-stair?" Elissa sounds as if someone has taken her consciousness and pulled it so far back that she's having trouble finding her way home. She can't even lift her head, but her fingers tremble as if they're seeking the discarded weapon as her side. He can see she wants to make the effort to get to him. To help him.

"Take it easy, love. You're hurt and this monster thinks he'll make a good lunch out of you. Don't worry, I'll show him the errors of its way." He hopes that the confident in his voice will bolster her weaken resolve because he's not daring to show his own doubts. If she really does prefer Zevran, he'll kindly back away later, but NOT now. Not when she needs him more.

"I'm so-sorry."

"Don't be. We'll be laughing about this later, no really." His heart feels like breaking every time she speaks. What did this monster do to her? And within that same breath, he feels his blood start to boil. No one harms his Elissa and lives to tell about it, no one! Gripping his sword tightly, he turns to charge. "Die!"

"Oh come now, heroics from you?" The lust demon's form has suddenly changed, and Alistair finds his face glowing hotly and stumbling where moments before his feet were steady as marble. It's taken, of all forms, hers and a naked one at that. Oh Maker, he had no idea how supple and firm her breasts are and how taunt her belly is. Even her legs... It's like a vision from heaven and he can't help but stare, knowing full well that this is an illusion. That it's not real. Its only when the demon starts to laugh again that Alistair's able to tear his gaze away. "Perhaps I was too hasty. I should have started with you all along. Men are so easily to manipulate."

"Stay back demon. I won't hesitate to kill you."

"Oh come now. You can't harm this body, you'd much rather bed it. Oh don't deny it, I can see the desire in your eyes...hear it in your every thought, feel it in your every movement." Though the demon constantly keeps itself between Alistair and Elissa, it moves enough to give an inviting bounce with its chest and provocative thrust of its hips. It gives a satisfied smirk as Alistair shifts uncomfortably. It knows it has Alistair's full attention now, all it needs now is to reel him in. "But you know in your heart, she doesn't want you. You know it's the elf she prefers."

"No, that's not true!" Already he's cursing himself because Alistair knows the sound of his voice going all rough and emotional, betraying himself. Stop listening to this thing, it's not telling the truth. It's- it's - "You are lying."

The demon tosses it head back intentionally revelling in the that long luxurious brown hair of Elissa's. Hair that Alistair has often dreamed about tangling himself up in when he finally makes loves to her. "Am I really? Even now I can read your doubts - they come so clearly to me. Would you like me to tell you exactly how much she actually wants the-"

"I'm NOT listening to you."

"But I'm not done with all the juicy bits and-"

"Go to hell!" Alistair is not looking at the demon or at Elissa or at anything else. He has both hands on ears, awkwardly still holding the sword, and has simply closed his eyes in an attempt to shut the demon out. He can't deal with this anymore. Why can't he just be left alone? Why does everyone have to torture him about this? It's as if they get a kick out of his suffering.

When the demon laughs again it simply makes Alistair's ears burn even more. "Perhaps you should at least hear me out. At least _I _can give you what you want. _I _can satisfy you. Just let me have her. You're not losing anything at all really. Just give in to me." The demon is just inches from him. Alistair swears he could feel her breath and the brush of her arm, no its arm, as it reaches out for his hand with the sword. Why can't it just go away and leave him alone! Why does it need to rub things in? "Just let go and be a good boy, okay." It's hard to think with the sound of her voice echoing through that double talk, but if he lets go of that sword... if it drops from his hand...

Clatter!

"Now, you're mine mortal!" Two things happen so quickly that he's not sure what's happening. The demon Elissa is staring at him, triumph written all over its face, but there's something blossoming across her chest. Red vermillion explodes like a fountain and hits Alistair in the face before the tip of a sword breaks through skin. "Wha-! NO!"

"I won't let you!" The sword stroke is swift and so vicious, that the demon stands there looking completely stunned as if not believing that its been stabbed from behind. Between the demon/Elissa's breasts, is the warden's silver, shining blade. All this time it was paying attention to Alistair, attempting to keep him away from its prey, but it had completely forgotten the hold it had on its first victim. Where there was a weak, crumpled woman before, now stands a furious, grey Warden. There's a strength to her movements when there was none before. "When he and I make love, and we will, it'll be just us, not you... and no one else!" The fire in Elissa voice is like nothing Alistair's ever heard. And though part of her face is covered by her ragged brown hair, he can see the livid blaze shining in those sea coloured eyes of her. Green and blue and just as stormy.

The demon is gurgling, blood pooling down it's mirror's face as if she's been pierced through a lung or something almost as deadly. Though Alistair knows it's not Elissa, it's still a frightening thing to watch the figure of a woman you love most with a sword sticking out of her. "But I can give you so much." And that's when Alistair sees the new form it's taken which stops his breath cold. It's, no it can't be, but it is...him. "Do you really wish to kill me, to harm him?" The demon-Alistair body is perfect in every detail: from the wind swept short hair, to the athletic arms, legs... and other interesting, naked tidbits. Aside from the weapon sticking out of him, he is a perfect copy.

"Wow, you didn't scrimp on anything," Alistair can't help saying this as he watches his mirror self face off against Elissa. He sees that she's staggering a bit, almost as if she's assessing on how to get to her sword back now that its stuck in his - it's body, but that's not it at all. Is he imaging it, but does Alistair notice a lot of hesitation on her part? Doesn't she realize it's not Zevran's form anymore? But the realization stabs him hard in the ass. In desperation the demon has switched to the one form it believed could stop her... His.

"No, please not again! You are NOT Alistair." But she wavers as she stares into the demon's hypnotizing eyes, as if struggling to overcome the monster's powerful will. "You- You can't trick me again, not when he's standing RIGHT here."

Trick again? The last piece of the puzzle falls into place as Alistair understands exactly how the demon got her out of her armour. The very thought is the spark that explodes inside him. If he was angry before, Alistair's pissed off royally now. His blood has gone beyond boiling to steaming and the heat surging through him would make a volcano cry. THIS DEMON USED HIS FORM IN ORDER TO GET **HIS** ELISSA NAKED? "Hey, you!" And his voice is so commanding, so powerful, that both Elissa and the demon turn without a thought. "I thought I told you, demon. She's mine!"

The demon moves its lips as if to speak, to condemn and insult more likely, but it's not given a chance. Alistair doesn't know how his sword has found its way back into his hand, but he's swinging it now in violent, quick strokes. "She's not yours, or Zevran's or anyone else's! She's mine! Mine, Mine, Mine!" And every word he utters matches each stroke with clear and precise authority. There's no doubt here and there won't be ever again.

(Author's Note: That's part 2 of 3 left. I just have one more part to edit and put up. I feel a little bad about this since I wrote this last year and that it's taken this long to put this thing up.)


	5. Union  Conclusion

_The Most Unlikely Place_

By Deadly Off Topic

(Author's Warning: The warning is there only because there's a bit of a lemony part in this last part and while I don't believe it's much to get excited over, I didn't want anyone getting surprised or disappointed due to it being there. The M rating is just here to cover my butt in case I'm wrong. Either way, thank you for reading.)

_Union_

_Part 3_

"Alistair! Alistair!" Elissa's calling his name and he wonders off-handedly how long she might have been speaking to him. He has a feeling that she's been shouting at him for a very long time and it's only now that he has lifted his face to acknowledge her that she quiets down. "Are you... are you alright?" She stands rather still with her hands locked together, but it's that frame of damp brown hair around her ashen face that he sees first. Too pale - that can't be healthy.

"Oh me?" He tries to be casual - as if he is used to going ape-shit over lust demons on a regular basis. "I'm fine, how about you?" There's a glow about the place as if the soft white light has not moved on, and he's unsure why it's still there since the demon itself is dead. Are they in danger still?

"You're covered in gore." Small talk and it's easy to do because it means avoiding the very big things that just happened.

"Well, it's a good thing there's a pool just outside where I can wash myself off." He's too self-conscious now and quite aware that he's said a lot of things in the heat of battle that could be construed as over stepping himself. Especially about a certain warden belonging to another warden. Moving towards the door that he's left ajar, he begins to get out of his armour, setting it down on what appears to be an old stone table that's miraculously stood the test of time. "I'm just going to go clean myself off." He struggles to take off his greaves and boots with fingers gone numb and clumsy. With the afterglow of battle, he's all thumbs.

"Here, let me help unstrap you." Her light finger touches are torture against his heated skin and he can barely contain himself from pushing her up against the wall and kissing her. No, no no. Not like this, not in a place so recently filled with death. But he still feels her every touch as she helps him out of his armour. It's drives him crazy. Say something, he tells himself, but how can he when rational thinking is shot out of the water by a rushing wagon of desire and love. ...and he does love her, he would do anything to make sure he does NOT jeopardize that.

"Thank you. I'll- hey, are you okay?" She stumbles and he instantly reaches out to catch her. He's startled to realize that her skin is clammy and cold. Did she fall into one of the pools of water just like him? But what's most disturbing is that he's refusing to let go of her, almost as if he's afraid she'd suddenly disappear. Come on, Alistair, let go... you don't want to ruin what little you have of this relationship with her.

For a moment Elissa says nothing, but simply just lies there with her face resting tiredly against his shoulder. Alistair's face is immediately a beet red. "Bruised a little from the fall, but otherwise mostly okay. As you may have found out," and she brushes her fingers through his damp hair with such a familiarness that it sends a shiver coursing through his body, "the floors aren't very sturdy. I was trying to lose some dark spawn earlier and happen to fall through one of the upper floors - right into a bathing chamber. I almost drowned before I realized there was a ledge to climb out of it."

At least that explained the dark spawn in the ruins and why they seemed to come from two separate directions. "Still it's a good thing this place is riddled with these chambers or we would both be flat by now. Not that I'm not being grateful, but how long is this light going to last?" His playful tone undercuts the serious implications that they're stuck here with water, no food and an unearthly glow that could just disappear or attack (if it's spirits and usually it IS spirits) at any time. "I felt a very bad vibe earlier and-"

"About that. It's not the demon's, never was... this place is filled with spirits. Some bad, some good... some simply curious about their visitors." She lifts her face to look at Alistair and that off-worldly light makes Elissa look even paler, almost unearthly. _Almost seems a spirit herself. _Alistair can only wonder what it's making him look like to her.

"How do you know that, love?" He catches himself too late, but his fingers have already curled under her cheek and one thumb is gently stroking her jaw.

"Before I ran into the demon, I saw them. There was one near the entrance. I think what you might have felt was actually the lust demon's hatred. It's so strong... it was trapped here when the people who used to live here died. During a blight actually. The reason I know this? One of the spirits was rather curious and talked to me when it saw me leading the dark spawn further in."

"It could have warned you about the demon..."

"To give it credit, it did tried to, but... you know the result of that." She's looking straight into his eyes as she speaks and Alistair knows, like he knows the back of his hand, that she doesn't want to keep playing at this small talk. She remembers everything that was said in this stone room and that look in her eyes isn't pity or friendship. It's so much more. She wants-

But he tries to distract her, perhaps to blow it off because he's unsure of himself, still unsure of his worth and he doesn't want to do the one thing that might spoil it all for them. "Well, great, we're in a living tomb then. Not that being in a dank, forgotten place with you is bad, mind you... it's just that we have that bloody pulp of a demon there and all. You know, it would be really freaky if there was a mage who did the unspeakable like they did back at Warden's Peak. Would explain why it's here, but I guess it's not that important now that it's dead. Did it... did it hurt you?"

"If you meant, did it touch me? Then no, not yet. It tried." Her fingers absently flexing against his shoulders and Alistair adjusts his hold on her, but only enough so that she's comfortable against him. He still hasn't let go yet and truth be told, he can't bear to. "It came to me pretending to be _you... _I guess to get under my guard. I didn't realize it at first," and here Elissa turns bright red, "but something inside me knew it couldn't be you. I don't even know how to explain it, but it's like I could pinpoint your location like I do with the dark spawn... I just knew you weren't here."

Just like how he felt earlier. He just knew suddenly that she was in the ruins. "Good timing on my entrance then." He doesn't add that it was purely by accidental on how he got to where she was. This time when she shifts against him, Alistair notices that her soft, sensual body moulds well with his. If it wasn't for their wet underclothes... Maker, what was he thinking? "I guess I should go wash or something."

"Do you really need to?" Was that disappointment in her voice?

"Well, I just killed a demon and I'm a little messy..." He can't help but look at her lips suddenly. They are moist, slightly open and so appealing, not to mention that that body of hers is pressed invitingly against his muscular one. A panicky voice screams at him to get to the water and wash off the mess and the dirty thoughts, but he's dipping his face towards her without even realizing it. His words are a warm brush of air across her lips. So enticing, they pull at her. "I really should go, shouldn't I?"

Elissa's stormy-sea eyes are staring up at him, so heady with a promise of more that when she speaks he already knows her real answer. "Yes, you should."

Their lips meet in one hungry, devouring kiss. Breathless, but not caring for air, they kiss hard and fast as if trying to make up for a month of sundays of missed kisses. Without water, without food, he's like a man who's suddenly been presented with a rich oasis. "Elissa, oh Maker, I thought I had almost lost you." Emotions he has tried to bury and hide away tumble out unbidden, he can't stop them, nor will he. He has to get this off his chest now, he has to make her understand that she's the one for him, would always be the one for him. "I love you. I was so scared that I'd lose you."

"I thought the same. Dear Alistair, you are my heart and soul. Please don't leave me." Her voice is equally full of emotion and every spasm of needing and wanting - the frustrations and desires -are full of it.

"I won't. Oh Maker, I won't!"

She's kisses him with an equally fierce need, her body shamefully pressing against his, as her arms clasp desperately around his back. He did not expect such a powerful reaction from her, but the pure energy of it fills him up, brings him to a new sensation of being. She is in love with him as he is with her!

He does not remember when they've lost their clothing. All he knows is the blissful feeling of her hot, seeking flesh pressed against his as they lay coupling on that stone table. He always thought they had some connection together, but he didn't expect this overwhelming heat that scattering itself through both their bodies. Knowing now that she wants him as badly as he's always wanted her leaves him feeling elated, relieved. Her very desire blinds him to all else and he knows full well that he should be ashamed to be so animalistic needy in return, but with her legs wrapped against him and with his body pumping hard into hers, he doesn't care right now. She's been his hope and his dream so long that he's not going to deny himself anymore. He can't stop screaming her name over and over again.

It's only later, after some time has passed and he's finally sated enough, that he can speak to her again. "That was...something."

"We shouldn't have waited this long." Elissa seems embarrassed saying it, but as he looks down into her flushed face, he sees a happy glow of a woman whose been fulfilled by her man. Her man. He likes the idea that he's hers.

"I'll take full responsibility for that love. I didn't think I was...good enough for you. So I waited."

"And then there was also that matter of the dark spawn..."

He laughs and shakes his head, "That's true about tonight. I didn't think of all places this is where my first time would be...oh! Not that I'm complaining. With you, I could be anywhere." He stops and flushes brightly, "I didn't mean to make it sound like I'd be willing to do it just anywhere with you... and again, I didn't mean it like that either."

"Your point is taken, Alistair. Perhaps we should start thinking of a way to get out of here so that we can have those other times." She slides off the table and stretches a bit to get the kinks out of her back. "I'm more than willing to try."

Alistair is watching her body intently, enjoying what he sees. He never once thought of himself as a lech, but he can't stop looking at how her breasts jut out to the side and how her buttocks tense as she stretches in that ghostly light. Already he's finding himself eager to slide back into the saddle, but he knows full well that Elissa is right about trying to get out. Maybe he should mention that spot where he found the rose-scented breeze. It's worth a shot.

"That sounds like the valley of wildflowers we passed the other day. We might be able to find a way out then." She takes this moment to gather up both her armour and his. "At least it's something."

"A fellow could get to like this view," Alistair murmurs appreciatively as he watches her bend. But he's lucky, Elissa's given him enough time to catch the helmet she throws at him. "Hey, what's that for?"

"For staring at my ass and not helping me. Wynne was right about you staring at me all the time."

"Hey! She - hey!" He jumps down off the table and pads over to Elissa, taking care not to step near the remains of the demon. There's not much of it left now, most of it seems to have evaporated in the time he was occupied with Elissa exploring, ahem, the finer things in life. "She says a lot of things."

"And most of them are true." She can't help but grin as she says this and Alistair knows full well that Elissa is teasing him. Despite the room and the grave situation they could find themselves in if they can't get out, he can't help but smile in return. It feels good to be teased by her. Things are returning to normal.

"Tell me something. Of all places, why did you pick this place as a rendezvous?"

Of the undergarments she's gathered, Elissa sets them down in one clump on the table. There's no visible heat source so there's no real expectation of them drying properly. "It's not like I had much choice," she answers back with an appraising look in his direction which shocks Alistair all anew. That she should enjoy looking at him as he does her... both flatters him and boosts his self-confidence in ways he had never expected. But he feels guilty that this should be the first place that he's made love to her in. Just what must she be thinking about him? He'd told that demon that he couldn't just rush this woman that means everything to him? That Elissa deserves the best. And yet at the first sign of acceptance, he had to make her his. It's almost as if that part of him that's been tainted with dark spawn blood is eating against his reason and telling him to take, claim and mate. Scary thought that. "The map said there were some old ruins here and I just thought that if our party got routed, we could regroup here since it's close by. It was a good thing in a way, I lost a group of dark spawn that came looking for me earlier."

"Yes, you did say that. I ended up taking care of them too. You're welcome?" It's easy to just talk about the simple stuff, but he can see the warmth in her eyes and it calms him, makes him less nervous. They really did just become lovers and in the most unlikely of places. With a hunger in his eyes, he traces her every moment as she drifts towards him. His. This woman belongs to him.

"Well, then." A warm chuckle rises in return of his humour and she brushes her fingers lightly over his cheek. The absolute fondness in her eyes leaves him feeling giddy. "Thank you, Alistair."

"So... does this mean, we're officially a couple?" He knows they are, but he wants to hear her say it. Perhaps it's a petty thing, but he can't help himself. It feels good to be wanted by her... to be claimed.

"If you'll have me."

"If I'll..." His blue eyes widen with stunned disbelief. "By the Maker, of course I'll have you. Every part of you, body and soul. Don't doubt it, dear lady."

She's grinning playfully at him now, her hands coming to rest on her hips giving him a very revealing show of her body. "I wonder if your... 'exertions' match the size of your appetite..." 

"Why you! I seem to recall you have a very big "appetite" yourself!" Alistair's arms are suddenly around her, pulling her soft form close before she can protest. "What you did with your hips-" Catching his last words hungrily between their lips, they blissfully trail off for several moments. Now that he has her, he's going to be kissing her a lot more often. Though there's one thing that's been bugging him the entire time and he mentions it after he's taken a good breath of air, "What about Zevran?"

"Hmm? What about him?"

Alistair sounds a little strange and Elissa has to pull back a bit to look him in the eyes. "The demon was in his form." He doesn't mean to sound so abrupt, so cold, but it's been a sore point sticking into him all this time. "Was he... was he what you wanted at some point?"

"Are you kidding me? Is that what's bothering you?" She cocks her head to the side in a manner which suggests ''you should know better about this'. And coming from her, it leaves him feeling a little ashamed. "Alistair, you already know the answer to this."

"I... just might...maybe, want to hear it from you." He knows he shouldn't push this, especially not after the amazing sex he just had with Elissa, but this is like a splinter in the skin. It might be small, but it won't stop bothering him until its taken care of.

"Oh Alistair," she looks at him with such tenderness that he feels embarrassed and silly at the same time. "Zevran is a valuable friend and ally, but that's where it ends. You saw the real form the demon was using to trap me when it was serious. Do you really think, it'll bother changing form if I really wanted Zevran instead of you?" Her answer is so easy and simple; he knows she's not throwing it out as an excuse. There's no reason to lie not when the truth is slapping him in the face.

"It had Zevran's form not because of you, but because of me. It used Zevran body to play on my insecurity." Alistair doesn't like that guilty feeling flooding through him, but feels he deserves it. Still, he was right. He feels better hearing it from her.

"Did you really think I care about Zevran the same way that I do for you? You're the only man I've ever wanted so badly and the first man that I've..." Elissa's so tomato face, that it takes Alistair aback at how adorable and cute she looks. He's always seeing her when she's wearing the hard, serious face of hers so it's an odd feeling to realize that she has desires and needs like any other human. "...ever lain with. I can't believe you made me say it. I thought you could tell."

Alistair is floored. Her first? Just as she was his first. Alistair knows he's grinning like a madman, but he's beyond ecstatic. The one person in the whole world that he cares about and she's all his in every sense of the word. And while he knows it's silly to be so possessive over a single person, he can't think how his life would have been without her. Except empty and pitifully lonely, he doesn't think he's ever felt like this about anyone...ever. His only regret is that Duncan can't see this. He's pretty sure that the man he sees as a father would have approved of his relationship with Elissa. "So my fears and doubts, that's all they were. I feel so stupid. To think we could have been sharing the same tent all this time... it's such a waste."

"Why you!"

And then abruptly, a new voice is echoing down, interrupting them. "Hey, if you guys are done talking about me, would you like a hand out? I mean, I've been sitting up here all this time...listening for you to be done...shessh."

"Is that... Zevran?" Elissa is peering out of the doorway, quite forgetting that she's naked and giving a good show to the assassin staring through the hole above. "I didn't know he was here."

"Look, don't tell him, I forgot he was up there. It wasn't like I expected to get back up that way to help with the dark spawn after the whole, "falling through the ceiling" problem." Alistair has come to stand with her and he's squinting up at the hole above. There's a lantern shining down and Zevran's eyes are reflected in that glow. Figures, he'd look like a cat stalking a cornered rat - wet rats - that is. "Hey, how long were you waiting up there for us anyway?"

"A while. I mean, I thought, hey I could just join in, but then who is going to help all three of us out. So I waited here, you know Elissa, that's a really good look on you." Zevran adds a _mrow_ just for good measure.

"ZEVRAN!" Elissa's face is a flush of pure red as Alistair curses and pulls his lady out of Zevran's line of vision. He should have realized sooner what that perverted assassin was looking at.

"Hey, no fair Alistair. She really is pretty when she has no clothes on!" There's an amused glint to the assassin's voice as he moves above the broken opening overhead. If anything, he's having the time of his life teasing the poor Templar. And the poor warden knows full well that once they've regroup, there's gonna be no end to the teasing because Zevran's not going to keep his mouth shut.

"HEY! No looking!" Even though it's still damp, Alistair fumbles to put Elissa shift back on her. He's flustered and a bit over protective, but he can't help but drive the point home. "She's mine."

"Already knew that my friend. And if I didn't, well those noises you made earlier were enough of a hint."

He's laughing before Alistair can even throw a comeback. But that doesn't stop Alistair from trying. "And you have the nerve to think I'm bad? You bastard."

Smug is in every word, Zevran says, "Yeah, I know. I try."

"Damn it. He always gets to me. It's not fair." Alistair runs his fingers through his short, slightly damp hair before he lowers his head a moment to sigh. He looks adorably cute in his embarrassment and it's that cuteness that draws Elissa closer to him. "I'm not going to live this down ever, am I?"

She pats his arm, her touch a welcome flame against his skin, as she looks sympathetically at him. "There's something else you need to know."

"What could be worse than Zevran's teasing?"

Elissa wears a look that tells him, "he shouldn't have tempted fate." Adjusting her shift causally and waiting a moment before tossing his leggings at him, she lifts her arms innocently. "Well, I think Lelianna and the others are up there too. I thought I heard the Dog barking and Oghren's drunken singing."

"WHAT?"

"Yeah, and you might want to put these pants on. If the dwarf sees you, you know what he's going to say."

Alistair blanches. He's already picturing the jokes and taunts he's going to be put through by Zevran alone, but Oghren, what with his drunken dirty songs and all around crass manner, would take it to a whole new level. It's NOT going to be a fun time in the next few days... or ever again. "Oh Maker. See, I told you people that this is what happens if I lead. I'm found somewhere with no pants on!" Frantically, Alistair pulls on his legging feeling a little betrayed that Elissa's is laughing behind him. "Oh come on, you're suppose to be on my side."

She's already gathered their armour, shields and swords and has set them on the table. There's no point putting the heavy stuff on now if Zevran's thinking of having them climb out via a rope. Better to air lift it out first and then climb. "I'm sorry, it's just that you're so cute when you're embarrassed."

"Cute? But I'm a Grey Warden, we're not suppose to be cute." His pouting makes Alistair look boyish and, well, cute again.

Two could play at this game though and Elissa's playful look alerts Alistair that she's about to up the stakes a bit. "And here I was thinking that when we got back to camp, you could be all cute in my tent while I wear nothing but a smile. I guess you wouldn't be interested."

"Hey, hey! Nothing's decided yet. I can do cute if I have to-"

Zevran takes this moment to call down again. "Hey, guys. Not like I don't enjoy sitting down in a dirty old hallway, but I'm a little tired and I'd like to leave."

There's a guilty look on Alistair's face as he whispers back to her, "I did leave him to fight all those dark spawn so I can't blame him." To Zevran however, he says, " If you can get us a rope we can start with moving our armour out. You ready to start?"

"But of course. I've tied this to something sturdy, so here you go." Zevran's shuffling about up there so that the ceiling drops flecks of old dirt and dust which shimmer in the ghostly light now filling the bathing room. The cord hangs down as if it's gossamer and not the hoarse hemp it truly is. Alistair and Elissa both look at each other with a sudden bout of concern. Is the friendly spirit, that's given its light, trying to give a hand, or is it time for them to leave and it wants them out?

"I guess it's time to go eh," Alistair says this with a nervous chuckle as he carries his things into the room he fell into earlier. As he's tying his armour to the rope, he notices now, what with the soft white glow diffused around the area, that the mural doesn't simply fit on that one wall he had a glimpse of earlier. It's everywhere. Some are dwarves, but there's also elves and humans depicted in a faded red across the walls which may have been white once upon a time.

"Wow, this is amazing. It's like someone took the time to include names with the people," Elissa's voice echoes softly behind Alistair as she also looks around. "These are warden names from long ago. Warden Thelia, Warden Jaelis... But this... this can't be." She stops for a moment and traces her fingers lightly over the image of two people who look oddly familiar. It's a man and a woman and they're holding hands even though they have weapons in their free hands, but that's not what has her attention. Marked lightly beneath the faded picture are two names. Hers and Alistair. Did the spirits do this? And if so, why?

"Love, is there something wrong?" He's in the middle of also tying the rope around her armour so he hasn't yet seen what she has.

She's laughing suddenly. A warm, rich chuckle that draws confusing looks from him. "No, nothing's wrong. Just remind me that when this is all over to make a trip back this way. I think...no I know, we have some friends here."

"What? How can you-"

Elissa reaches out to pull him into her arms and taps his nose playfully, "Lets just say I think when you killed that demon you freed some of the spirits who were trapped by it." At least that's what she thinks given the artwork added to the wall. Too bad there's no more talkative spirits around to answer her questions. With the demon's death, there's no reason to stick around anymore.

"Hey, where's the pantless Templar!" The echoing voice overhead is Oghren's rough and ready to tumble voice and Alistair lets out a groan.

"Oh great. He already knows."


End file.
